


imprinting

by arthurmorgan



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurmorgan/pseuds/arthurmorgan
Summary: "I'm telling you I smelled her again!" Trini says during lunch. "You smelled what now?" Jason questions. "Her scent, you know the girl from the woods?" "So you imprinted on a girl that might go to this school?" Billy says as he starts to peel his orange. Trini shakes her head while gulping down the rest of her strawberry milk.





	imprinting

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic! I love trimberly and I might make more oneshots after this? If you guys like it. Please leave feedback! Thanks<3

"Watch out!" Jason calls out as he drops a punching bag next to Trini and Billy, almost landing on their feet. Jason was collecting equipment, anything to use to train for when Witch Rita arrives. "I don't see the point of doing this again" Trini says. "We already have super strength and amazing agility" "We have to train, if Rita comes and we aren't prepared, we are dead meat!" He exclaims. Trini grabs the yellow boxing gloves off the table in the garage and faces Billy, "Jason's right and according to my calculations, if what Jason's dad says was true, we have exactly eleven days until she comes for us next, she already has killed 207 wolves in counting". Trini sighs and starts to punch the punching bag hanging from the chain in the middle of the garage, 'left hook, right hook' she thinks to herself, she understands where Jason is coming from, I mean look at what happened to her dad, he's dead because of Rita. "We have to practice in our human form and of course in our werewolf form too" Jason says grabbing his red boxing gloves that were also on the garage table. "Is Mr. Scott safe as well?" Billy asks Jason looking concerned for everyone's safety. "Yeah he's taking Pearl and my mother to Gotham for two weeks, it's safer there than it is in Angel Grove". Billy holds onto Jason's punching bag as Jason starts hitting it with his mighty werewolf strength. Billy continues to speak, "isn't Gotham pretty bad?", "with human crime yes, there's no werewolves, vampires or witches there" Jason says stopping to take off his red flannel. As Jason and Billy continue to discuss Gotham, Trini is thinking to herself. What if Rita kills Jason or Billy? What would she do? Billy is already setting up some sort of trap for Rita but- Trini's ears then perk up at the sound of a twig snapping near by, "you guys hear that?" Trini asks the boys, they nod 'no' and she shushes them. "I'm going to go look outside". Trini takes off her boxing gloves and sets them aside. She opens the side door to the garage and walks towards the woods. She turns into her werewolf form quickly and sniffs around, her yellow eyes glow in the dark and her black furry hair is barely visible. Is that Pink perfume? Sweet & Flirty to be exact, she sniffs more until she hears a growl. She darts towards the direction of the growl and immediately becomes face to face with one of the most hated werewolves. Ty Fleming. His ocean blue eyes glow in the dark and his arctic white hair flowing in the wind, he shows his teeth to Trini, drool coming down his lip. She sees a girl hiding behind a tree, and feels the urge to protect this mystery girl. "Back off dyke, it's my meat" Ty telepathically communicates to Trini. "You're not killing an innocent girl Ty!". "I can, and I will, you can't stop me Trini" Ty darts to the girl and Trini jumps on him with her paws and her teeth dig into his back. He whimpers in pain and gets back up quickly. Ty doesn't want to face the humility of getting beat up by a female werewolf and especially a girl from a different pack. Ty goes to jump at Trini but before he can the mysterious girl grabs a tree branch and hits the white wolf hard. He yelps in pain and falls to his side, he tries to get up but rolls down the slippery hill instead. The girl sprints off into the woods as Trini transforms back into her human form. She never got a good look at the girl.

-

 

"Why were you out there in the woods anyway? My mother told you how dangerous it is Kimberly!" Tommi says as Kim slams her locker shut. "You're a newbie you can't be doing reckless things!" "I know how to handle myself Tom" Kim says to the brunette, she brushes past her and makes her way to biology. Before she can walk in, her best friend Zack steps in front of the door. "I understand what Tommi is saying Kim, you need to be more careful, if we get caught-" he whispers. "I know Zack" Kim says with a sigh. Zack hugs Kim tightly. Zack seems like a badass vamp but in reality he's so innocent, he protects his friends and will do anything for them, especially Kimberly and Tommi. Kim takes in Zack's cologne, the scent she has come to love on him, Kim plays with the zipper of Zack's leather jacket as she opens her mouth to speak but she gets cut off by the head cheerleader. "Move out of the way" Amanda Clarke says glaring at the duo. "Yes your majesty" Zack says sarcastically as he moves himself and Kim out of the doorway. "Good luck in biology ok?" Zack says and Kim nods, "thanks" she half smiles, letting go of Zack's jacket. Kimberly walks in accidentally locking eyes with the shorty in the back. Kim thinks her name is Didi? Maybe. 

-

"I'm telling you I smelled her again!" Trini says during lunch. "You smelled what now?" Jason questions. "Her scent, you know the girl from the woods?" "So you imprinted on a girl that might go to this school?" Billy says as he starts to peel his orange. Trini shakes her head while gulping down the rest of her strawberry milk. "Hmm I wonder who it is" Jason says, "how about her?" Jason points to a brunette with a green bomber jacket on. "Heck no! Tommi Oliver is definitely in love with Zack Taylor" Trini tells them and Jason shrugs. "I just need to figure her out by her scent", "but how? You can't go up to every girl and sniff them, I don't think they'll find that attractive" Jason says. "Well not like that", "I mean Trini technically could if we-" Billy rambles on and Trini and Jason look at him. "No Billy" they say in unison. 

-

It wasn't until eight days later when Trini smells the scent again. During biology. "Class I'll be picking your partners for the project" Ms. Young states. "Ty Fleming and Amanda Clarke" Trini looks over at Ty his lip is scratched up and his eye bruised, that girl must've hit him good Trini thinks as she smirks to herself, "Trini Gomez and Kimberly Hart" Kim looks up wide eyed, who now? Kim looks back to see Trini eyeing her. "Her name is not Didi" Kim mumbles to herself. Everyone gets up from their seats to find their partners, Trini stares at Kim and Kim stares back, are we seriously having a staring contest right now? "So are you gonna come over here or?" Trini mouths over to Kim and the short haired girl starts to blush. The tall girl grabs her stuff and walks over. Trini perks up at the scent. It's her! Kim notices Trini's reaction and raises an eyebrow. "You okay, Trini is it?" "Yes and yes" Trini says biting her lower lip nervously. "Alright so your house or mine?" "What?" Trini asks confused, is she hitting on me? "For the project?" Kim says, "oh yeah! Uh yours I guess". Trini says scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

-

They set up for after school the following day. Jason gets mad at Trini for skipping out on training, but Trini explains that she found her (imprinted) soulmate, Jason doesn't complain after that. He is happy Trini is finally (maybe) getting a soulmate, Jason had imprinted on Billy and Billy begged him to become a wolf as well. So Jason obeyed and did what Billy wanted, and they couldn't be happier. "Coming!" Trini shouts as the doorbell rings. Trini opens the door with a smile expecting the beautiful brown eyed girl, only to be face to face with a tall brunette with piercing green eyes. Why'd she ring the doorbell? For dramatic effect? "Hmm and I expected you to be with your Alpha male, Jason Scott is it?" Rita let's herself in and Trini gets in her fighting stance preparing to turn into her wolf form when Rita laughs. "You short little thing! You think you can defeat me? The best werewolf hunter around?!" She slams her gold staff on the ground, "I killed your father didn't I?" Rita sticks out her long green fingernail pointing her finger at Trini. Trini growls and starts to charge at Rita. Rita uses her magic from her staff and throws Trini against the wall, the wolf whimpers loudly. A loud hiss is heard coming from the doorway, Rita turns her head to see Kimberly Hart, her white fangs stick out and her brown eyes change to a deep shade of red. Trini goes wide eyed, she imprinted on a vampire? Rita throws her head back in laughter. "I see you made a vampire friend, I've heard about you Kimberly Hart" she hisses out. "How you now are under Queen Oliver's rules", "what happened to your parents huh? Did those werewolves tear them apart before I got to those mutts?" Rita smirks, Kim charges at her and tackles her to the ground breaking Trini's mom's living room table in the process. Trini morphs into her wolf form and growls loudly. Her glowing yellow eyes laced with worry. Rita throws the brunette off of her and shoves a piece of wood into her chest, sending her flying into the ceiling and leaving a dent. Kimberly drops back down and Trini steps in front of Kim growling at the evil woman. How dare she hurt her?! "You imprinted on a vampire? Isn't that against the rules?" Rita smirks devilishly and charges at Trini. Trini bites Rita in the arm and she groans loudly, Trini doesn't let go, she needs to protect Kimberly. Two more werewolves come full speed into the Gomez household and the red eyed white wolf goes right for Rita's neck. The dark blue eyed brindle colored wolf starts to morph back into his human form. "She's unconscious now guys" Billy says as he kneels down to Jason and scratches behind his ears. Jason lets go of her neck and Trini let's go of Rita's arm. "I brought the handcuffs, these handcuffs have a special witch metal, it allows Rita to lose her magic and strength." He cuffs Rita's hands behind her back and Jason and Trini transform back into their human bodies. Trini goes right to Kim, Trini takes the piece of wood out of Kim's chest and it immediately heals her wound. "Wait a minute? You imprinted on a vampire!" Jason shouts as he picks up Rita's body. "I might have yes" "you know that's against our code" "Yes but-" "no buts Trini, you cannot protect her, she can protect herself" Jason huffs and takes Rita and her staff and walks out of the house. Jason has a storage unit with cells for all of the evil supernatural beings that come around Angel Grove. It's how him and his dad keep Angel Grove safe. Billy sighs and pats Trini on the back, "Jason is just worried, but good job we finally got Rita!" He claps excitedly. Trini smiles as Billy sprints to follow his boyfriend.

-

She looks back down at Kim and she picks up the tall girl. She walks upstairs and places the girl on her bed. What is she supposed to say to her when she wakes up? Oh yeah so I imprinted you and you're my soulmate. I don't think that will work. Trini would be happy that they finally defeated Rita and avenged her father's death but she can't help but feel like something isn't right. Or maybe it's because she just found out Kimberly Hart is a vampire. Trini's dad has been dead for over 5 years now. She's been living with her mom and twin brothers but at the moment her mother and brothers are also with Pearl and the Scott's in Gotham. Kim's eyes flutter open and she quickly jumps up. "Where is Rita? Where am I?" She looks around with a worried expression written on her face. "It's ok Kim, my pack got her" Trini says shyly placing her hand on Kim's shoulder. "Werewolf?!" Kim shouts and jumps up immediately remembering what she saw Trini transform into "no no no! You're a werewolf! I'm sorry Trini but I cannot hang around you" Kim goes to open Trini's bedroom door but Trini stops her. "Please Kim" Trini looks at Kim's worried eyes and immediately feels the need to hug her. Trini hugs Kim, Trini's head just below Kim's chin. Kim is taken back by the sudden action and immediately softens, maybe being with a werewolf isn't so bad. All werewolves aren't the same. Kimberly's parents were killed by a pack of wolves a year ago and Queen Oliver, Tommi's mother took her in. She hugs the shorter girl back and stays like that for a few minutes. "I'm sorry Trini for acting out like that, it's just, I'm a new vampire and I don't want to get in trouble, also with my past, I don't really trust werewolves" she let's go of the Latina and sits down on the bed. "I understand Kim I- I-" Trini stutters. "You imprinted on me didn't you?" Kim smirks in sudden realization. "How'd you kn-" before Trini finishes Kim grabs her neck and pulls Trini in for a kiss. It only lasts for a couple seconds before Kim pulls back. "Wait is this okay?" Kim asks, and Trini smiles "more than okay" there foreheads touch and they both grin widely. "I know this is quick but I feel this strong connection with you, you're my soulmate" Kim says happily. Trini smiles even more "that's how I feel with you too" Kim quickly pecks Trini's lips again. "Can I see your wolf form? Is that okay?" Kim asks shyly. Trini morphs into her beautiful black fur and her yellow eyes start to glow again. Kim kneels down and starts to scratch Trini behind her ears, Trini licks Kim's lips and Kim laughs, "I could get used to this".


End file.
